


Late

by hepcatliz



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/pseuds/hepcatliz
Summary: Inspired bya fantastic work of fanart, byanuanuanu.  Do yourself a favour and check it out, it's really quite good.





	Late

He held it together all week. Remained the professional everyone knew (expected) him to be. Inside though, inside he was falling apart.

Seven days, seven fucking days without a word from Galahad. There were protocols in place, which he followed to the letter: dead drops to be checked, little used radio frequencies to be monitored. It wasn’t unheard of for a Knight to go this long without checking in, but it was the first time Harry had been more than a day late. Merlin wouldn’t (couldn’t) show it but he was afraid. They’d danced around each other for years and what they had was new. He didn’t want it to end just when it started.

So he remained stoic, the steady even force he knew they all needed. And when they finally received word of Galahad’s impending return he felt like he could breathe again. He wanted to cheer as loudly as the rest, even with a niggling thread of doubt lingering in the back of his head. He would cheer when he could see Harry with his own eyes, could hold him in his own arms.

The moment Harry closed the door to his home Merlin was on him.

“You can’t _do_ that Harry,” Merlin said angrily, shoving Harry back against the door. “Be _gone_ for a fucking _week_ ”, he growled, poking Harry’s chest, “with _nothing_.” He crowded into Harry’s space, pinning him to the door. “You can’t … we just started …”

Merlin jerked as Harry raised his hand, not entirely sure how his anger would be met. He was surprised when Harry gently wiped at his cheek, he hadn’t realized he’d been fucking _crying_. “Christ Harry, you can’t …” Harry pulled him even closer, arms wrapped tightly around his back. And that was it. To have his anger and fear and frustration be met with love? It was too much.

Merlin’s knees buckled and he sank to the floor. Harry followed, easing him down, not breaking the embrace. There they sat, on the rug in the hall, limbs tangled together. Merlin clutching Harry’s back, letting his tears fall on his jacket. Harry soothing Merlin’s tears, rubbing soft circles on his thigh, holding him close.

“Merlin love, my love. I will not be late again.”


End file.
